justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Toy
|artist = |year = 2018 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BnRw9NhHyx-/ |perf = Elena Gambardella }}"Toy" (stylized in-game as "TOY") by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with cyan hair done up in two connected buns with straight bangs. It is adorned with a few long red and blue feathers. She is wearing navy eyeliner and lipstick. Her wardrobe is a rose-purple tube top fitting as a one-piece corset which is adorned with navy feathers around the bosom and pelvis. Strapped around her waist is a golden-yellow bow, tied at the back. The bow connects to a hemispherical which is exposed and covers her back. On her right ear, she has a singular hanging earring with a navy-blue stud and golden trails. She is also wearing a golden necklace with a navy stone, as well as golden bangles on her left wrist. She is also wearing navy fishnets and a pair of dark blue heels with blue embellishments. A pair of long navy feathers are attached to her heels as well. She also sports a rose-purple garter on her left leg. Background The routine starts off with an opening golden decorative egg. A group of golden feathers appear in the back. Behind those feathers, many pink feathers pop up, with some of them lighting up. The feathers then move behind, showing four golden pillars with one gold rooster in each. It then transitions into a golden entrance with one golden window and pillar on each side. Many feathers, colored pink, blue, and white fall from the sky. Pink lights show up according to the dancer's moves. A blue sky now appears along with golden floating chicken heads. It now turns into a gallery with a golden decorated door and features multicolored chicken portraits clucking to the beat of the song. The background in the chorus is the same as the one in the pre-chorus but with a pink-to-gold gradient sky and a circle of feathers with two gold chicken heads. During the bridge, as it leads up to the gold move, the background turns dark and the ground has gold circles that grow from inward. Many gold chandeliers also move upwards on the sky. The background in the final chorus has two decorative Roman pillars on both sides and the same circle of feathers and two chicken heads but enlarged and glowing stronger. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Stand with your hands bent in 90°. Gold Move 2: Put your hands above your hand and low them slowly in parts. Toy gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Toy gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Toy gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Toy gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *Netta is the first musician of Israeli descent to appear in the series. *''Toy'' is the third song in the franchise, after Satellite and Waterloo, to have won the Eurovision Song Contest. *The track used in-game has an extended intro and second chorus. *In the thumbnail for the US preview, the coach is flipped, resulting in her glove being on her left hand. *In the Gamescom version, the following misinterpretations can be seen in the lyrics: **"On the motha-bucka beat" is spelled as "On the mada-baka beat". **"Cululoo, cululoo" does not appear. **"Prram pam pa hoo" is spelled as "Turram pam pa hoo". Gallery Game Files TOY Cover Online 333743.jpg|''Toy'' Promotional Images Just-Dance-2019-212429.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others Toy thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Toy thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Netta - TOY - Israel - Official Music Video - Eurovision 2018 Teasers Toy - Gameplay Teaser (US) Toy - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Toy - Just Dance 2019 (Gamescom) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Elena Gambardella